Złoty trójkąt/I/03
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ III. ZARDZEWIAŁY KLUCZ. Patrycyusz Belval, kiedy skończył lat osiem, został wysłany przez swego ojca do Londynu do szkoły francuskiej, w której przebył dziesięć lat ani raził nie odwiedzając ojczyzny. Z początku — co tygodnia otrzymywał regularnie listy od ojca, wreszcie pewnego dnia dowiedział się od dyrektora, że jest sierotą i że koszta jego edukacyi będą pokrywane z procentów dwustu tysięcy franków, pozostałych po ojcu. Po dojściu do pełnoletności Patrycyusz podjął spadek i wyjechał do Algieru, aby tam pełnić służbę wojskową. W niezbyt długim czasie nietylko stracił całe swoje dziedzictwo, ale jeszcze zrobił kilkadziesiąt tysięcy długów. Zmuszony brakiem funduszów do porzucenia wojska — wziął się do pracy. Umysł jego ruchliwy i przedsiębiorczy pchnął go na drogę interesów. Organizował komunikacyę automobilową i łodzi motorowych, elektryfikacyę, zaimprowizował blizko tuzin przedsiębiorstw, które wszystkie udały się i incyatorowi dostarczyły znacznych środków materyalnych. Kiedy wybuchła wojna rzucił się w jej wir ciałem i duszą i zdobył szlify porucznika w bitwie nad Marną. Ranny ciężko w łydkę — musiał poddać się amputacyi. Pomimo tego nie dał za wygranę karyerze wojskowej. Przerzucił się do lotnictwa i przez kilka miesięcy pełnił służbę obserwatora na aeroplanie. Raniony odłamkiem szrapnela w głowę — przewieziony został do szpitala wojskowego na Polach Elizejskich... I w szpitalu tym poznał mateczkę Koralię... Od pierwszego dnia poznania, zakochał się w niej... Jej piękność, wdzięk, łagodne smętne oczy, słodycz obejścia — przenikały mu serce do głębi. Milczał wszakże, czekając stosownej chwili... I oto wypadki tak się ułożyły, że Belval zdołał wyśledzić grożące ukochanej niebezpieczeństwo i wyrwać ja z rąk wrogów. Pierwszy etap walki zakończył się zwycięzko — trudno było jednak przypuścić — aby to było już zwycięztwo ostateczne. Wrogowie bezwątpienia przypuszczą nowy atak... I teraz nasuwało się zapytanie, czy ów deszcz złotych iskier, widziany przed chwilą nie pozostaje w jakimś związku ze spiskiem uknutym przeciwko mateczce Koralii... I znowu snop iskier złocistą smugą wytrysnął w powietrze. O ile Patrycyusz Belval mógł osądzić — ten deszcz złotych iskier spadał gdzieś na wybrzeżu Sekwanny pomiędzy Trocadero a dworcem w Passy. Koralia przysłonęła oczy rękami i trwała tak przez dłuższą chwilą — bez słowa, bez ruchu... — Trzeba tam iść — zadecydował Belval — i zobaczyć co to znaczy? Na drugiem piętrze smuga światła wykradała się przez niedomknięte drzwi. Było to mieszkanie Ya-Bona, który wedle informacyi dyżurnej pielęgniarki — grał ze swoją „flamą" w karty. Kapitan wszedł. Ya-Bon przestał grać już w karty. Zdrzemnął się w fotelu przy stole, na którym leżała talia kart. Na lewem ramieniu żołnierza, z którego zwisał pusty rękaw, wspierała się głowa kobiety o rysach wulgarnych, grubych, wysuniętych wargach i żółtej, tłustej — jakby oliwą wysmarowanej skórze. Byłą to Angela, pomywaczka — przyjaciółka Senegalczyka. W tej chwili chrapała głośno. Kapitan dotknął ramienia Senegalczyka. Ten obudził się i uśmiechnął na widok swego przełożonego... — Słuchaj, Ya-Bon, jesteś mi potrzebny. Ya-Bon zerwał się na równe nogi, odpychając Angelę, która padła głową na stół, i chrapała najspokojniej dalej. Na ulicy kapitan nie zobaczył iskier, ponieważ drzewa przesłaniały mu widok szerszy. W drodze do Passy Belval opowiedział Ya-Bonowi o swoich przypuszczeniach i kłopotach. Wiedział wprawdzie, że Ya-Bon niewiele z tego wszystkiego zrozumie, ale tak się już przyzwyczaił do tego powiernika biernego i posłusznego, że wtajemniczał go we wszystkie swoje troski. — Co ty myślisz o tem wszystkiem Ya-Bon? Mnie się zdaje, że to jest ta sama historya... Prawda! — Tak — mruknął Ya-Bon. — A zatem bezwątpienia mateczce Koralii grozi nowe niebezpieczeństwo? — Tak! — potwierdził znowu Senegalczyk. — Pięknie. Ale teraz musimy się przekonać, co oznacza ten deszcz złotych iskier? Przez chwilę przypuszczałem... Słuchasz mnie ty uważnie? — Tak. — Otóż przypuszczałem, że jest to sygnał szpiegowski dla niemieckich Zeppelinów... — Tak. — Ośle jeden! właśnie że nie tak, bo jak wynika z podsłuchanej przezemnie rozmowy — sygnał ten powtarzał się już dwukrotnie przed wojną... I czy to wogóle jest sygnał?... — Nie!... — Idyoto!... Jakto nie?! A cóżby to takiego być mogło... Lepiejbyś milczał i słuchał!... zwłaszcza, że ja sam nie wiem o co tutaj chodzić może!... Patrycyusz Belval uczuł jeszcze większe zakłopotanie, kiedy przeszedłszy przez ulicę de La Tour, znalazł się na rozstaju. Kilka dróg otwierało się przed nim... którąż z nich wybrać?... Żadna iskra tajemnicza nie rozświecała ciemności. — Zapewne to już się skończyło... Spóźniliśmy się i to przez ciebie Ya-Bon... Gdybyś nie tracił czasu na wyrywanie się z objęć twojej bogdanki, bylibyśmy zdążyli... Nie miał pojęcia w jakim kierunku zwrócić się i wkońcu. zdezorientowany kompletnie zamierzał dać za wygraną... Nagle z ulicy Franklina wyłoniło się auto, w którem siedziało kilku mężczyzn. Jeden z nich zawołał przez tubę akustyczną: — Proszę skręcić na lewo... potem prosto przed siebie — dopóki nie dam znać... Kapitanowi zdało się, że poznaje ten głos... — Czyż to był człowiek w szarym kapeluszu!? Jeden z tych, którzy usiłowali porwać mateczkę Koralię?!... — Tak! — mruknął Ya-Bon. — Deszcz złotych iskier — i ten człowiek tutaj. Nie należy zgubić śladu!... Galop!... Ta-Bon... Zbytecznem jednak było przynaglać Ya-Bona do galopu — ponieważ kapitan Belval sam zdążył przybyć w chwili, kiedy auto zatrzymało się przed portalem jakiegoś domu. Pięciu mężczyzn wysiadło z auta. Jeden z nich zadzwonił. Upłynęło kilkadziesiąt sekund — dzwonek zadźwięczał ostro poraz drugi. Dopiero jednak za trzeciem pociśnieciem dzwonka otwarło się małe okienko w górnem skrzydle bramy. Przez chwilę trwały ciche pertraktacye. Osoba, która otworzyła okienko żądała znać wyjaśnień. Ale nagle dwóch z pośród przybyłych naparło z całej siły na bramę, która ustąpiła pod tym naciskiem... Cała banda wdarła się do wnętrza... Wszczął się hałas i rumor, poczem brama zatrzasnęła się znowu... Wówczas kapitan Belval rozpoczął studya nad terenem... Dom, do którego wdarły się owe tajemnicze indywidua i przed którym stał jeszcze automobil, utrudniający kapitanowi zbliżenie się, zbudowany był w stylu pałaców pierwszego cesarstwa. Okna okrągłe, na parterze okratowane, na pierwszem piętrze zaś przesłonięte pełnemi okiennicami. Do budynku tego przylegał drugi, tworząc jak gdyby oddzielne skrzydło. — Nie da się zajść z boku — rzekł kapitan. — wszystko pozamykane, jak w jakiejś twierdzy feudalnej. Szukajmy gdzieindziej. — Spojrzenie kapitana padło na mur, odgradzający ogród od ulicy. — Chyba tędy. Wprawdzie mur trochę zanadto wysoki, ale damy sobie jakoś radę. Pomóż no mi Ya-Bon. Stanąwszy na ramionach Senegalczyka, kapitan Belval zamierza wspiąć się po murze, zobaczył jednak, iż mur najeżony jest kawałkami ostrymi szkła, uniemożliwiającymi dostęp. Wściekły zeskoczył. — No, wiesz Ya-Bon, mogłeś mnie uprzedzić. Jeszcze chwila, a byłbym sobie pokrajał ręce. O czem ty właściwie myślisz? Doprawdy nie rozumiem, dlaczegoś się uparł leźć tutaj koniecznie ze mną. Nagle kapitan uczuł, iż ręka Senegalczyka spoczęła na jego ramieniu. — No, czegóż chcesz, Ya-Bon? Ciężka ręka popchnęła go w stronę muru. W tem miejscu widniało obramowanie drzwi. — A, otóż i drzwi jakieś. Wyobrażasz sobie może, że tego nie widziałem? No mój drogi, nietylko pan Ya-Bon ma oczy. Ba, ale jak się tam dostać? Drzewo masywne, okucia mocne. Ba, żeby to wyrwać skądś klucz odpowiedni. Mniej więcej taki klucz jaki mi dzisiaj przyniósł ów tajemniczy komisyoner. Dziwna myśl strzeliła kapitanowi do głowy. — Myśl, która w pierwszej chwili wydała się jemu samemu absurdem. — A jednak... można spróbować — i wyjął z kieszeni klucz. Włożył do zamku. Klucz obrócił się gładko. Po chwili drzwi otwarły się. — Wejdźmy — powtórzył tryumfująco. Cicho jak koty wsunęli się do pogrążonego w mrokach nory ogrodu. Zaledwie jednak uszli kilkadziesiąt kroków, gdy udało się słyszeć zajadłe szczekanie psa. Patrycyusz zadrżał, albowiem szczekanie to zbliżało się. A choć nie był tchórzem, sytuacya jednak była nie do pozazdroszczenia. Jak odeprzeć ten atak wśród ciemnej nocy, nie używając broni palnej, która mogłaby ich zdradzić. A nie miał przy sobie innej broni prócz rewolweru. W mroku zarysował się łeb zwierzęcia i zadźwięczał łańcuch, z którego pies snąć się urwał. Chwila katastrofy była tuż... tuż, — gdy nagle Ya-Bon rzucił się na psa i zaczął się z nim tarzać w rozpacznej walce po zroszonej trawie. Walka była krótka. Po kilku minutach Senegalczyk, dysząc ciężko, podniósł się z ziemi. Przy świetle zapałki kapitan zobaczył, że żołnierz trzyma w swojej jedynej ręce olbrzymiego, martwego już psa. — Dziękuję ci, Ya-Bon. Ale szkoda biednego zwierzęcia, które chciało tylko spełnić swój obowiązek. I my musimy spełnić, co do nas należy, Ya-Bon, tylko że na nieszczęście niebardzo wiem, co nam właściwie czynić należy. Poprzez uchylone okiennice jednego z okien błyszczało światło. Kapitan podkradł się pod okno, skonstatował wszakże odrazu, że ani zobaczy, ani usłyszeć nic nie zdoła. Przesuwając się pod murem, natknął się znowu na jakieś drzwi. Jeżeli — pomyślał — przypadek zesłał mi klucz od ogrodzi, nie widzę powodu, dlaczego by nie mógł sprawić, iżby te drzwi prowadzące z ogrodu w głąb domu nie były otwarte. We wnętrzu domu hałas zmieszanych głosów stał się wyraźniejszym. Kapitan doszedł do przekonania, że hałas ten pochodzi z klatki schodowej na pierwszem piętrze. Starając się zachowywać jak najciszej wszedł po schodach na górę. Przez napół uchylone drzwi przedostał się do wąskiej galeryi, obiegającej naokoło tę cześć domu. Galerya ta widocznie była rodzajem biblioteki, ponieważ mieściły się tam stosy książek, sięgające aż pod sufit. Te to właśnie stosy książek zasłaniały kapitana tak, iż i nie mogli go zobaczyć ludzie, znajdujący się o pół piętra niżej, Natomiast on sam usunąwszy kilkanaście wielkich zakurzonych foliałów, uzyskał dobry punkt obserwacyjny. W tejże samej chwili hałas spotęgował się, a Belval zobaczył jak owych pięciu mężczyzn przybyłych automobilem rzuca się na jakiegoś człowieka i przewracają go na ziemię wśród wściekłych wrzasków. Pierwszym odruchem kapitana była chęć pospieszenia na pomoc napastowanemu. Przy pomocy Ya-Bona, który przybiegłby na wezwanie bez wątpienia poradziłby sobie z tymi napastnikami. Jeżeli jednak nie uczynił tego, to dlatego, że nie widział w ich ręku żadnej broni. Jak się zdawało, ludzie ci nie działali w zamiarze morderczym. Po obezwładnieniu swojej ofiary, zadowolili się tem, że mogą go trzymać za gardło, ramiona i za nogi. Co się tu właściwie dziać miało? Jakiś instynkt szeptał młodemu oficerowi, że przeczekać należy. Szybkim ruchem jeden z owych pięciu zerwał się na równe nogi i zakomenderował: — Przywiążcie go. I zakneblujcie mu usta. Zresztą może sobie krzyczeć ile mu się podoba. I tak nikt go tu nie usłyszy. Natychmiast Patrycyusz rozpoznał głos, który już słyszał tego ranka w restauracyi. Nieznajomy był to człowiek niewielkiego wzrostu, szczupły, elegancki, o cerze oliwkowej i twarzy nacechowanej wyrazem okrucieństwa. — Nareszcie go mamy, tego łajdaka, I sądzę, że tym razem przemówi. — Czyście zdecydowani na wszystko przyjaciele? Jeden z tamtych czterech wyrzekł nienawistnie: — Na wszystko. I to bez zwłoki — cokolwiek by się zdarzyć miało. Wypowiadający te słowa mężczyzna miał bujne, czarne wąsy i Patrycyusz rozpoznaj w nim drugiego gościa z restauracyi. To znaczy jednego z tych, którzy usiłowali porwać Koralię. — Na wszystko Bournef, cokolwiek by się zdarzyć mogło — zaśmiał się przywódca. A zatem dobrze, rozpoczynamy taniec. No cóż, stary, cóż Essares, nie chcesz nam wyjawić twojego sekretu? No, zobaczymy, kto się będzie śmiał ostatni. Wykonał ruch ręką, widocznie zupełnie zrozumiały dla jego towarzyszy, ponieważ natychmiast rzucili się na swoją ofiarę i przywiązawszy ją do fotela głową w dół, a nogami do góry, zdjęli jej obuwie i pończochy. Przywódca zawołał: zaczynać. Natychmiast popchnięto fotel na kółkach w stronę kominka, gdzie płonął czerwono ogień. Pomimo knebla krzyk bólu zduszony wyrwał się z ust torturowanego, a pomimo więzów nogi zdołały się nieco usunąć. — Bliżej, bliżej — wołał przywódca. Patrycyusz Belval ścisnął w ręce swój rewolwer. — Nie pozwolę już dłużej męczyć tak tego nieszczęśliwego! Ale w tej chwili, kiedy zamierzał rzucić się naprzód, ujrzał coś, co go powstrzymało, coś najbardziej niespodziewanego. Vis a vis niego widniała twarz kobiety o wielkich oczach, rozszerzonych przerażeniem śledzących scenę, która się rozgrywała na dole. Kapitan Belval poznał Koralię!...